The Fifth Marauder
by katd1595
Summary: Katy Williams in going to find out what life is like with the Marauders. She is in for love, pranks, jealousy and heartbreak.


James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Sean Russels went through the wall leading to the school train together

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Sean Russels went through the wall leading to the school train together.

They grinned as they looked around. There were small first years, brave Gryffindors, loyal Hufflepuffs, smart Ravenclaws, and Slytherins who were bullies all around them. These particular group of boys were known as the Marauders.

They played pranks and each of them had their own personalities and were known for different things. James was known for his charm, looks, and his Quidditch skills. Sirius was known for not following his family's ideals, his ability to talk his way out of almost anything and his Quidditch skills. Remus was known for being very smart and being the mastermind of the Marauders. He was also known because he commented during the Quidditch matches. Sean was known for being a generally nice guy, his great advice, and Quidditch skills. They were separately known for their great "deeds", but together they were so much more. Together they were known for their undying loyalty towards each other and being the greatest group of friends that Hogwarts has ever seen. And their pranks, of course.

Back to the platform…

The four seventh year boys were looking around grinning at the sight when Sirius was immediately hailed off by a girl who presumably belonged to his fan club. The leader of Sirius's fan club was Cindy Harrow.

James grinned. 'Poor Padfoot, he'll be stuck there for a while.'

Sean shook his head. 'Poor us.'

Remus frowned. 'Why would you say that?'

Sean pointed. Gathered by one of the entrances to the train were a rather large group of girls. The three remaining Marauders immediately knew that they consisted of their own fan clubs.

They all gulped and as one headed for the train at a fast speed with their trunks floating behind them.

James hurriedly opened one of the compartments and saw that there were a couple first years in it.

'Head Boy here, just wanted to drop off a few things.' He put their trunks in the rack and the three set off again.

'Still don't believe that you became Head Boy.' Remus commented.

'I know!' Sean said. 'But at times like this you have to be thankful that Dumbledore was drunk the day he assigned the Heads.'

James glared at them and then broke into a crooked smile. 'Couldn't agree more'

They broke out in a run when they heard the sounds of girls' voices behind them. Remus spotted a relatively empty compartment and pointed to it. They nodded and in a flash they were in and closing the door tightly behind them.

They breathed out sighs of relief when they saw the girls walk by without glancing in.

'What are you famous or something?' a feminine voice asked them from behind.

They all jumped and turned around. There they saw a very beautiful girl sitting there with her legs crossed and reading a book.

She stood up. She had curly chestnut colored hair that went to the middle of her back. She also had tan skin and long legs. The most noticeable thing was her eyes. They were a deep honey color with sparks of purple and gold in them. She was wearing a multi colored tank top, a skirt, and sneakers.

James recovered from the sight first. 'Hi, my name is James Potter. That's Remus Lupin and Sean Russels. We are the Marauders and you could say that we are the most sought out boys in school.'

The girl took his outstretched hand and grinned. 'Can't say I don't agree with you but none of you are my type.'

James gave her his hundred watt smile and the three sat down.

'Sirius is the last Marauder and he isn't here yet.' Sean offered.

Katha nodded. 'Well I'm-'

She was interrupted by the sound of pounding on the door.

'PRONGS, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I DIE.' Sirius shouted from outside.

The girl went to the door and opened it quickly. Sirius tumbled into the compartment and sat on the floor.

'Thanks' he said looking up and stopped suddenly.

That girl is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen, he thought.

He got up quickly and wiped his hand on the back of his pants. Then he held the hand out.

'Sirius Black.' he said in what he hoped was a smooth voice.

She took his hand and shook it. They both sat down.

'Well, as I was saying my name is Katy Walters. I am going into seventh year and I was in Beauxbatons.'

The four boys nodded.

Remus had yet to say anything.

Katha went to him and looked at him sternly.

'You do not have to be ashamed to be a werewolf.' she said.

They all looked at her shocked.

'How did you know?' Remus whispered.

'My cousin is a werewolf because he got bit when he was young so that's how I know.'

'But the thing that interests me the most is that you don't look that beat up. The full moon was two days ago and you don't look that hurt.'

The Marauders looked at each other. Katy was smart and if they didn't tell her now then she might find out later and that won't be good.

'Ok we'll tell.' Remus said.

Sean cast a silencing spell on the door.


End file.
